


Homestuck x Reader Oneshots (Beta Edition)

by Light_Heir



Series: Homestuck x Reader Oneshots (WIP) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also a copy-paste from my Wattpad, Multi, Oneshot collections, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Heir/pseuds/Light_Heir
Summary: Requests are open!
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Reader, Dave Strider/Reader, Equius Zahhak/Reader, Eridan Ampora/Reader, Feferi Peixes/Reader, Gamzee Makara/Reader, Jade Harley/Reader, John Egbert/Reader, Kanaya Maryam/Reader, Karkat Vantas/Reader, Nepeta Leijon/Reader, Rose Lalonde/Reader, Sollux Captor/Reader, Tavros Nitram/Reader, Terezi Pyrope/Reader, Vriska Serket/Reader
Series: Homestuck x Reader Oneshots (WIP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076783
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Don't Let Fear Keep Us Apart (Grimbark!Jade x SylphofTime!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!
> 
> Things I won't be doing here:  
> 1\. Character/Character  
> 2\. Smut/Lemon/Lime (WIP)  
> Things I will be doing here:  
> 1\. Character/Character/Reader  
> 2\. Character/Reader (durrr)
> 
> If you want to request something, then tell me what'll happen and what'll the reader be
> 
> Inspired by: https://www.wattpad.com/user/GamzeeOrAnyHomestuck
> 
> If you're reading this, GamGam...I love you sweetheart, take care ! <>
> 
> Reader is Female by default

"Holy sh-! Jade is that....is that you!?!?", Y/N exclaims, running...or rather, flying towards the half-dog

It's been years since she's seen Jade in person at all...Hell, she doesn't even know how many, to be precise

Jade Harley, the one who she fell in love with, pregame is in front of her eyes....not exactly right in front, but from a distance, yes.

"Jade! Oh my God Jade! You would not believe what happened!!", Y/N continues, still running, "See, Dave taught me a new aspect abili-"

"Just shut the fuck up!!!", Jade yelled, stopping a now confused Y/N from running

"W-what...?", Y/N stutters

"DID YOU HEAR ME OR ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID SHUT UP!!", Jade turns around, in rage

Y/N took a step back, looking at Jade...her eyes were a neon green...lime, just like the Sburb Beta's logo.

Y/N then remembered something as Rose's server player, when she heard of something called: Grimdark

This isn't Jade, she's a sweet girl who only ever snaps if she is stressed, she wouldn't go far as to take her rage out on her friends

Y/N looks around and with eagle eyes (Not literally), she saw The Condesce, she seemed to be controlling someone...

...At this point, she's figured everything out

"Jade, I know that this isn't you... but I can bring the real you back!", Y/N persuaded, "I can't use the special ability though...we're on a shattered meteor and I haven't exactly mastered this move yet"

"JUST.SHUT.THE.FUCK.UP!!!", Jade charges at Y/N, with the speed of Mach 5

Successfully, she evaded the attack, with only so much as a scratch

But Jade didn't stop there, with the powers of a Witch of Space, she got a pitchfork...similar to the one Jane had

Having a quick reaction time, Y/N pulls out her sword (Whether it's a Katana, or a western sword...it doesn't matter), and blocks Jade's attack

Jade kept on attacking, yet Y/N wouldn't exchange even a single blow...she's too worried about her, worried that she might hurt her

"Jade, please listen to me! I know you can hear my voice!", Y/N yelled, aggrivating the half-dog girl even more

"Shut up!", she replies

"Remember...when Mr. Harley would let us both share the same bed...!?"

"You stupid piece of crap, I said shut up!!

"Remember when we would keep pestering John about cake...?!"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!!"

At that moment, Jade's eyes were welled up with tears...but she wiped them off and continued fighting her

Everytime an attack was made, the next one would go faster, and faster, and faster, and Y/N's body would be covered in scratches and holes...But thanks to her aspect, she would rewind them to the point when the wound wasn't there

But soon, she learned that she would be killed of she wouldn't be careful, Mana isn't exactly nice to her...or maybe it's just that she wold use mana too often

Jade attacks with her pitchfork and Y/N blocks, but Jade uses her other arm and hits Y/N on the solar plexus, letting her air out of her system...

...And also glitching Y/N's gun out of her Strife Deck

Jade smirks and fires the bullet at her chest, Y/N is stopped from trying to stand up.

Y/N tries to heal herself but her luck seemed to run out....

...Just like her mana

Your name is Y/N L/N, and your luck and mana ran out and so did your time

"Jade...", you mumble weakly

Jade didn't answer but she shot more bullets into you, reloading

"...Do you remember-", you cough out blood, the same blood that immerses you

She fired,

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

"Do you remember...", you continue, the world seeming to turn gray, "...me...?

You remember that your special move doesn't require mana, but requires a two-week interval per use

It's now or never, you snap your fingers and the world became black

Y/N: Go to 3rd Person's POV

As Y/N snaps her fingers, and the area surrounding her is reset...There was no fresh damage, no green sun burn damage anywhere...time is stopped

When time continues, Jade is on the ground, getting up groggily

"Ow...what happened...?", she mutters

When her vision cleared, she had mixed feelings, a feeling of guilt...and a feeling of apology, Jade Harley was back, but not Y/N L/N

Jade walked over to Y/N's body, currently surrounded by a pool of blood

She falls to her knees and she covers her own mouth,

"She'll get up, right...?", Jade muttered to herself, "She didn't die in either way, right...?"

A few moments of silence and tears fall down her face, not saying a single word, but sobbing

She positions her body upright and embraces her, mixing her outfit with blood and tears

Y/N L/N...Heroic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My title is actually the Sylph of Time, lol
> 
> It depends on which test I took, really
> 
> 1\. Sylph of Time  
> 2\. Mage of Rage  
> 3\. Heir of Light
> 
> (LOL)


	2. Showtime (John x Pianist!Reader)

"A round of applause for Y/N L/N!!!", the announcer yelled before the crowd roars and applauds for the fantastic performance of Y/N L/N

Y/N simply leaves the stage after giving the crowd a bow and a smile...

...a smile of someone who enshrouds her pain

> 3rd Person Reader: Be Y/N

You are now Y/N L/N, and you have just finished your part of the Winter's Pianist Competition

You did great there, Y/N!!", John congratulated and hugged you and you hugged back

John Egbert, your best friend, he was always there for you and would not hesitate to help you and was always aware of your well being...

...But not aware enough to sense the agony that welled up inside you each time a second passed

"Heh, thanks John!", you chuckled a bit, "If it wasn't for you, I don't even know how I coulda pulled that off!"

"No problem!", John smiled, "Anyway, what good would it do if I didn't teach you Showtime?"

Showtime, the song that was written by John himself, it would always make you smile ever since you two were just kids, you would always listen to him play it and it would make you smile...it would make you smile before the life you were fated to lead took the path of the cursed

Time went on faster than wind and after a couple performances of other participants, the both of you walked each other home after you received an award, it wasn't a medal though, it's okay...at least that was what John told you

You believe him, though....after all, why wouldn't you believe your own best friend?

Admit it, you like him? Don't you?

That's alright, because if you've bonded with someone since 3 years old up until 14, then of course, you would develop feelings for them

"Hey Y/N", John spoke up, asking and breaking the silence, "Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"Hm...nope", you reply, "What is it?"

"It's your birthday, December 30!!!", John cheered, "You're so old now, 15 years old!"

"Well...now that you mention it, it IS almost New Years, right?", Y/N says

"Yeah it is!", he smiled

You both converse a bit and before you knew it, you've reached your house.

You both hug before waving goodbye and parting ways

You took off your winter coat and looked out of the window to see John walk to his house, you didn't really live far, just 13 blocks away, you both lived and grew up in the same neighborhood

You smiled

After you were sure that John was away, you went to the kitchen to grab something then went to your room

You don't have parents, you just live your foster family, the Pyrope sisters

Luckily, your step-sisters are not here, their out in a slumber party of some sort with some kid named Vantas and another kid named Captor

As you enter your clean and organized room, you immediately walk towards the bed to grab the calendar

You bend down and grab the calendar along with a marker 

> Y/N: Mark the calendar

You mark a slash on Dec 29 like how you do it when a day passes after you come home

> Y/N: Examine the rest of the calendar

Rest of the calendar? The only 'rest of the calendar' there is, is Dec 30 and before them and Dec 30 is the only one without a slash, the rest after them is torn

> Y/N: Quit wasting your time with the calendar

You quit wasting your time on the calendar, you slide it under your bed and hear it hit the back of your wall and you look at the item you grabbed from the kitchen, memories of what they told you echo through your mind

'You're worthless!'

'You don't have parents because they hated you!'

'Call your mommy, oh wait...you don't have one!'

'Loser doesn't have parents'

'You killed your own parents, you bitch!'

'Yeah, it's better if you join them instead!'

'Go die!'

The item you took from the kitchen, a knife

You roll back the sleeves of your dark red Christmas sweater

Positioning the blade against your skin, you bite your lip before blood is drawn

The knife runs against different parts of your arms, completely outshining the old ones 

It cuts you once, thrice and you wince in pain. 

Tears don't even come out anymore, even when you dig deeper, that's okay though, you can barely feel the pain, that's a bad sign...who cares?

It all went by so fast, you run to the bathroom, not giving a care that a knife is in your hand or that the bathroom's floor is damp

You just cared about it not dripping on the carpet, running cold water through it, your rinse the knife and you wrap your wounds in gauze before rolling your sleeves back and walk to the kitchen to return the knife

...

...

...

You wake up to feel yourself in someone's arms

"Good morning, birthday girl!!", a female voice yells enthusiastically

"Good morning Latula...", you reply groggily and hug her back, "Careful, you're gonna break those glasses"

She stops hugging you and smiles before running out of your room and down to the kitchen

You get up and reach under the bed, you grab the marker and calendar, staring at it for a while before smiling

You slash out the last one that wasn't torn off, Dec 30

After doing that, you prepare for the day...you took a bath and replaced the bandages then changed into another long sleeved sweater and headed out of your room past the door

> Y/N: Descend

You descend to the kitchen to find Latula getting ready to go out with Terezi 

"Y/N, I invited your classmates to your party!", Latula yelled, assisting the blind girl, "Terezi and I will head out to not bother you and your party guests, just don't make too much of a mess, k?"

"I won't, thanks 'Tula!", you yell back, as she (with her help) and Terezi wave goodbye to you before heading off

> Y/N: Examine room

You look around the kitchen to see it well decorated with signs, Christmas decor (obviously) and an empty table for guests to bring food

You turn to look at a separate table with two boxes wrapped in beautiful paper and ribbons tied to them along with two tags

'w3 p1ck3d th3s3 out for you, s1s! w3 hop3 you'd 3njoy!!!!' -from your most r4d s1s, l4tul4 >8]

"SORRY 1F 1TS NOT TH3 TYP3 OF G1FT YOU'D W4NT, 1F YOU DON'T L1K3 1T...1 C4N R3PL4C3 1T 1F YOU W4NT" -FROM TH3 BOTTOM OF MY H34RT, T3R3Z1 >:]

You smile and open the boxes

Latula's gift contained red colored shades similar to hers and a teal jacket

Terezi's gift contained a teal sweater with a pattern on it

Tears fall from your eyes and you hug both clothing tightly, muffling your sobs  
Tears fall from your eyes and you hug both clothing tightly, muffling your sobs

"I'm gonna miss all of you", you sob

You get up and wipe your tears before taking out the box of cake that was in the fridge

Placing the cake on the table after taking it out of the box, you take out candles and matchsticks

You light candles on it and turn the dim lights on 

\---------------------------------><\--------------------------------

It took a while for something to prepare like this, huh...

You wrote down a note saying: 'Here's a surprise, jackasses! Earn it while I'm gone!' and posted it out on your door before entering it and locking it, then wrote other things on separate pieces of paper

You closed the blinds and turned on a dim light

Yep, it did take a while...You stand on the chair and your life flashes before your eyes...

The torment...they hurt you

The pain...it brought agony upon you

The agony...it saddened you

The times of sadness...it destroyed your feeling of joy

The times of joy...made with you by the ones you loved,

Latula..

Terezi...

...John...

"I'm sorry, John..."

...

...

> Be John

You are now John Egbert and you're walking to your friends' birthday party

You're nervous, why wouldn't you be?

What if she doesn't like the gift?

What if she says that you look awful?

What if she doesn't say yes?

Ok Egbert, take a breath of air

You heard that her sister invited everyone in your class to her party...I don't think she's aware of what they do to her every day in school...

Did Y/N tell her? Didn't she?

Your mood switches from nervous to worried and you double time

\------------------------------------><\---------------------------------------

You stand in front of her door and with no hesitation, you open the door

Seeing the kitchen, you find a very well decorated room and a cake with candles on them and icing writing 'Happy 14th Birthday, Y/N L/N!'

You hold the gifts in your hand and the feeling of tension rises again, your face is flushed with red

> John: Ascend

You ascend to her room, you and her have had a couple of sleepovers before so you know where to go

When you reach the entrance of her room, the door is closed and there was a note there, it said 'Here's a surprise, jackasses! Earn it while I'm gone!'

You turn the knob but it's locked

You turn it a couple of times, still won't budge

"Y/N? Y/N!!!", you yell, trying to speak to her on the other side of the door

This is concerning, what if she doesn't wanna talk to anyone?

What if she's not feeling well?

What if-?

It snaps

She couldn't have...

"Y/N!!!!!", you yell louder...no response

Panicking, you continue trying to get in there

You descend down the stairs to the key rack and grab the entire group of keys and re-ascend back up

You test every single key, running up and down the stairs

Until you eventually find the right key

Inserting it into the slot, you twist and turn

You kick the door down and you're met with an unbearable sight

Y/N L/N is dead, she hung herself, with two notes directly below her, it reads 'Surprise!!'

Tears well up in your eyes and you find another note

'Hey John, if you read this....I'm so sorry you had to see me like that but our classmates really wanted me to do the deed. I'm sorry for wasting your effort into protecting me tell Latula and Terezi 'I'm sorry' for me okay? I love you John

P.S: Could you blow out my candles for me? Thanks <3'

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough, it's 4:25 (goddammit) AM in my country and yes, I cried while writing and re reading this


	3. My Idiot, My Dumbass (Dave x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A first request!! The two stories I've been writing was merely but samples and only 69% of my power
> 
> Requested by: Linn.Corvene 
> 
> Thank you so much for requesting!! I really thought that this entire book would only be composed of my own requests which I hope wouldn't happen. You saved me dude! (^///^)

"Dave"

"Strider"

"Dave Strider"

"David"

"Davey Jones"

"DAAAAAAAAVE!!!!", Y/N called

"Huh? Oh whaddya need, Y/N?", Dave finally replied

"We're gonna be late for class if you don't finish your food, you know that right?", Y/N asked

"Course I do, why wouldn't I know?", Dave replied with Y/N answering with a sigh

Dave has been acting strange lately...He would often stare into space when he spends time with his pal, Y/N. He would stare into space on her direction

Y/N seems aware of that but waves it off as a coincidence...

...after all, why would she think that he likes her back?

The school bell rings and it was just in time for Dave to Finish His (Your) Food (-Pope Francis)

The two get up and make their way to a chamber of hell.

\----------------------------------><\-----------------------------------

"That...was...hellish...", Y/N sighed in exhaust as she and Dave walk home together

"Eh, it wasn't that bad", Dave remarked, "Besides, it's a two-week break from school, time to chill"

"Yeah...you're right", Y/N said, stretching her arms and yawning

They both conversed with one another until they reached Y/N's house 

"Welp, you've reached your destination, Y/N", Dave said, "See ya"

"See ya", you replied, kissing him on the cheek, "See ya, Dave"

As Y/N closed the door, her face flushed to a deep red

'Holy shit did just I kiss him!? Why would I do that?? Of course he won't like me back why did I do that??' Y/N was lost in her thought as she went to her room and began pacing about in her room, cheeks still red

Meanwhile...

'Holy shit did she just kiss me? Why did she do that?? It was probably a sign of friendship, she won't like me back. Of course she won't' Dave was red as his jacket and was lost in thought

When he went home, he immediately absconded to his room and began pacing about, still as red

Y/N loves Dave but she knows that he will never love her back

Dave loves Y/N but he knows that he will never love him back

For two weeks in vacation, they never talked to each other, not even in pesterchum

\---------------------------------><\--------------------------------

It was already a Back-to-School day and everything is hellish....again

Y/N L/N feels a little embarrassed whilst Dave was still severely embarassed

After reaching the school's courtyard, the two meet up 

"Uh...hey Y/N", he sheepishly greeted

"H-hey Dave", she greeted back

"How was your vacation?", Dave asked, "God this is awkward"

"Yeah...sorry for not talking to you on Pesterchum", Y/N apologized

The two were still on good terms, albeit still embarrassed

"Dave..."

"Dave"

"Dave"

"Daaaaaaaave", she poked him, finally getting his attention

"Huh- O-oh what's up Y/N?", Dave asked, completely losing his cool dude act 

"Dave", Y/N replied, "You're acting strange"

"I-I am?", he asked

"Yes, yes you are", she answered

"Uh I-I'm completely fine, Y/N", he said

"You don't sound fine, are you sick?", she said, completely worried

"I t-told you I'm fine...!", he almost yelled

"Dave, you don't sound like you do, you really don't", she questioned

"...", Dave stood silent

"Tell me what's wrong", she demanded

"N-nothing's wrong, okay!?", he continued

"Look, I know you wanna say something", Y/N denied

"N-no I don't!!", Dave deniedx2

"God fucking dammit Dave, just tell me what's wr-!", Y/N yelled, continuing her demand

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!!", Dave yelled

Completely realizing what he said, he covered his mouth with both his hands, his face completely red

The two were silent and Y/N sat there, looking down

Dave took his hands from his mouth

"Oh God, Y/N I'm sorry", Dave apologized, "I guess I shouldn't have said tha-"

Dave tried to continue as he was cut off with Y/N's lips on his

The kiss was chaste but it felt good

"I love you too, idiot!", Y/N smiled, cupping both his cheeks with her hands

"Yeah...I'm kind of an idiot", Dave blushed, scratching the back of his head

"No...", Y/N refuted, draping her arms over his shoulders, "You're MY idiot, my dumbass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this isn't what you expected/wanted as the plot. I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!
> 
> Another note: Sorry if this was short, I was in a hurry


	4. Here For You (John x Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CanonYasuhiro!!!  
> Sorry if the oneshot is not what you expected and if it was too short and rushed... (It's 3 in the morning)
> 
> TW: Referenced Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters (Even you) are 17 years old

"What-? Just what the-!? Okay, you know what? Just get away from me, Y/N", he yelled

"Why do homosexuals even exist anyway...?", you hear footsteps with his voice fading

Tears came welling up in your eyes as you feel your knees fall and hit the ground and a sound comes out of your mouth: a sob

The guy you liked rejected you, like how your parents did. Even **THEY** rejected you for who you are

Teary eyed, you get up, wipe your tears and walk home

> = = >

You've been walking for 5 hours, it's already 4:13 PM and it's getting dark, better get home, you guess

As you walk home, you kind of hear someone calling out to you, you decide to ignore it...you're not in the mood right now

You continue walking and the voice gets louder, and louder

When the voice is close enough, you can tell who's calling out to you

You quickly wipe off the remaining tears on your face and put on a smile, though you don't really trust that facade

"Y/N!!!", your friend, John Egbert seemed to have caught up to you, and seemed to have been running for a long time, you hear him gasping for air

"Heyyyyyyyy John!", you yell joyfully, or at least you try to

"Hey Y/N! How're you?!", he asks, smiling

"I'm good!", you reply, he seemed to have bought your 'disguise'

"You sure? Your cheeks seem red...", his joyful tone fades into a worried one," Y/N, have you...been crying...?"

Oh shit, you gotta think of something, quickly

"What? No, I wasn't crying..! I just...got hit by a lamp post", you spoke as your voice cracked, OH FUCK OH SHIT

"...Alright then...", he says with hesitance and both of you continue walking

John Egbert, your best friend...he is the reason why you didn't take your life

Whenever you were in trouble, he helped you

Whenever someone would make fun of you, he would intervene

Whenever you felt depressed, he would make you smile

You both reach your house and wave goodbye at each other

Luckily, your parents fell asleep on the couch in front of the TV so you don't need to hear them ramble about whatever shit they ramble about, even things about you

As soon as you reach your room, you change into home clothes and you make your way into the bathroom

You go over the sink and grab something...a razor

Taking a deep breath, you press it against your arm and slowly slide it

You wince in pain as you pull the razor back and do the same thing to another part of your arm, replacing the healed, faded ones

After a while of cutting yourself, you rinse your wounds and wrap it in gauze

You walk out of your room and make your way into the kitchen, going through the fridge for leftovers

Well, you're out of luck...you don't have any, oh well

You go back to your room and drop on the bed after shutting the lights off

> = = >

Days went by in a blur and it all happened so fast

The guy you liked started tormenting you with his friends

They told you to kill yourself

You started failing your exams due to mental health problems

Your parents scolded you for failing them and prevented you from going out from the house unless it's school for 2 months

But even through all of that, John never left your side

Though there was one thing, one thing that felt...odd

John, he is your best friend...

...was your best friend

Each day, you feel something grow inside of you slowly

A feeling that you're familiar with...love

And that love was directed to none other than John Egbert

It felt off, you thought that you'd be crying for days after what happened

But you moved on quickly, after all...he **WAS** being a jerk

Hell, he probably would've been one if your romance continued

> = = >

It's a Saturday evening, but you're still stuck at home because you're still grounded...of course

You're lying in bed, waiting for yourself to fall asleep, it's pretty hard if you're thinking about a boy you like

You try hard not to, but it's difficult

You shut your eyes and hope to sleep

Tap tap...

...

Tap tap...

...

Tap tap

Sighing, you get up from bed and check on the window to investigate that tapping sound

Nobody seems to be outside

You open the window to see none other than John Egbert on a ladder

"Surpriiise~", he half-yells

"J-John!?!?", you almost yell at the top of your lungs after you left your jaw hanging for a few seconds, "I've come to steal you away, silly!"

"Steal me away? You'll get caught!", you say, doubtful

"Don't worry about me, I'm already worried about you! Besides, I'll be fine!", John reassures, making you blush

",,,Hang on, I'll be right back", you tell him before disappearing into your room

After a few minutes, you come back to him wearing your black jacket and jogging pants, giving him a thumbs up before coming down with him

The two of you run for John's house 

When you both reached there, panting, John takes a few moments to breathe and brings you into his house

In almost an instant, the air around you fills with the sweet aroma of pastries 

He leads you to his room, getting past the kitchen where his dad tips his hat at you

When you both reach his room, he asks you if you want to watch movies and have snacks

You agree with that and you watch movies

> = = >

It's 8:38 PM and you think that you should go home, John agrees but after a few moments, heavy rainfall arrives

"Oh shit...", you mutter

A few moments of silence then John finally speaks up

"You can stay here if you want"

"Really...?", you respond, heavily blushing

"I-I mean if that's alright with you", he finishes

"T-thanks John!"

> = = >

It is 10:25 PM and the rain is still too strong

The two of you are playing a bunch of games while having John's dad's homemade cake

"Y/N, do you wanna play another game?", John speaks up after a moment of awkward silence

"Sure! What do I do?", you answer

"Just sit down and uh...", he says, walking to his 'Magic chest' and taking a blindfold out "...put this on"

You obey him and put on the blindfold sitting down on his bed

"Now, Y/N...You have to guess the flavor of the cake, ready?", he finishes

"Ready", you say, opening your mouth

John puts a small amount of cake in your mouth

"Hmm... Caramel"

"Correct!"

The two of you play that game for a few moments, the game full of laughing, and happiness, joy

"Y/N"

"Yeah?"

"Ready for the last cake"

"Yes I am!"

You open your mouth, expecting bread, or frosting...but instead...

...You feel soft lips on yours

In almost an instant, your face turns completely red and you feel your eyes widen

You thought that you would retaliate, but instead, you feel yourself sink into the kiss and wrap your arms around him, falling backwards on his bed

The kiss lasted for a moment, and when you pull away, you feel a line of saliva from both your tongues

John removes your blindfold and gives you a loving smile, draping his arms over your shoulders

"I love you, Y/N"

You smile back and wrap your arms around his back

"I love **YOU** , John"

He moves his arms from your shoulders and begins unzipping your jacket as you wrap your legs around his waist

Let's just say that your clothes and John's bed didn't smell the same after that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "I'll work on it" by CanonYasuhiro, all credits go to them!
> 
> Sorry if this took so long to upload, I got grounded


End file.
